Long Distance Love
by mjschotzko
Summary: Have you ever fell in love with someone? But they are many miles away from you? Amelia nervously tells Lein something he has been thinking about for a long time. Something she hasn't told anyone else. It brings them closer to her reaction is not what she expected. They have a really deep conversation that ends with a romantic kiss.


Chapters 1 of 3

Amelia is laying in her bed as she was sleeping in. She cuddles up to her pillow while dreaming of all of the good things she can imagine. She giggled a little as she rolled on her bed a little. But then she fell off and landed on the floor. Groaning, Amelia got up and looked at the clock to see it was 10:43. Her eyes were tired that she got up and stretch a little. Rubbing her neck, she went downstairs to see her twin sister was making the pancakes. Madeline was flipping over the pancakes and then started to place them on the plate. Amelia walked over to the table while she yawns loudly and had her head on the table. Madeline set the pancakes on the table and looked down at her twin.

"Up late again?" Madeline asked. Amelia groaned softly as if that was her way of saying yes. The Canadian female sigh and went to grab the syrup and butter. "You need to lay off on Fornite and finish up your paperwork for today's meeting,"

"Wait? What meeting?" Amelia asked as she lifts her head. Madeline set the syrup and butter down on the table and went to make some coffee.

"The meeting that is happening today. Seriously, you need to pay more attention to these things,"

"Sorry," Amelia sigh, "It's just half of these meetings are borning! Gilbert is lucky that he doesn't have to come to these damn meetings,"

"Bold of you to saying that," Madeline mutter softly. Amelia huff as she saw her sister pour her a cup of coffee. Madeline gave it to the American female and sat down on the table. "Anyway, eat up. France and England will be over to give us a ride and we're supposed to have lunch with them later after the meeting is over,"

"Do we have to? No offense, I love them as family, but we're not kids anymore. I much rather have us get a taxi and then get some take-outs," Amelia sigh. Ever since these meetings have started, Arthur took upon the idea that the FACE Family should have a small get together after their meetings. Mostly, it was Françoise's idea and tried to have Arthur roll with it. After many arguments, Arthur finally gave in and propose it to the North American Sisters. "I know, but please do this for them?" Madeline plead softly, "It would mean so much for them if we both can spend time together,"

"Alright, fine," Amelia rolled her eyes, "But I get to choose where we get to eat,"

"As long it's not McDonald's or Burger King, that's fine," Madeline said.

The two sisters ate their breakfast and started to get ready for the day. Amelia was getting all dressed up as she then reaches to grab her phone to put it in her pocket. She then got out of her room and went downstairs to see her twin sister already at the door and was putting on her shoes. Amelia put on her shoes and they both started to walk out of the door to see the English male in the passenger seat and the French woman in the driver seat. The two got in and started to go to where the meeting is going to take place.

In a hotel, a large family was picking at each other. One was looking for their hairbrush, one was looking for their charger, some were looking for their uniforms- it was becoming a nightmare. There were only two that were calm the entire time. A male with short black hair was fixing a smaller female's hair with a cherry blossom hair clip. The female smiled up at the taller male and bowed her head. "Arigatō, Lein (Thank you, Lein)," The female said in Japanese.

"Không có gì (You're welcome)," The male smiled and spoke in Vietnamese. The Japanese female started to go over to put on the rest of her robe as the male started to put on his uniform. He almost got tripped over by one of his other siblings as they were busy messing around. A loud voice boomed over them as all the siblings stopped but left the poor male fall into their elder sibling's arms. "Ay ya," Yao sigh, "You're all acting as if you're headless,"

"I can't find my cute uniform!" Mei whined.

"I told you it's in the bag," Leon rolled his eyes.

"Everyone, calm down, " Yao scold them. He looked over at Lein and set him up stright. "Lein, get the car ready as Sakura and I help with everyone else," Lein nods his head and went to their car to get everything all set.

He was sat in the car for a while and kept checking the time what felt like every five minutes. Soon, Leon got in the car in the back seat with Lein and started to go on his phone. "God, it's like they don't know how to shut up," Leon mutter.

"Well, we did wake up late because Yong Soo turned off our alarm clocks for some reason and made a mess," Lein said.

"Did anyone gave him too much sugar last night or any alcohol?" Leon asked.

"Probably Mei did," Lein shrugged. Everyone else started to get in the car as Sakura was driving them to the meeting. Lein was just looking out of the window as he was just thinking how bad this meeting will go. At least Ludwig can have some patience with them... Probably about 10% with the annoying ones but everyone he can.


End file.
